


Body (what it is to have one)

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: 13 Reasons Why [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Hurt Justin Foley, I tagged it as underage but technically theyre both minors, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Justin can't erase what Bryce's eyes on him feels like.





	Body (what it is to have one)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty graphic and this is definitely not a "ship!!! Omg, OTP!!!" type fic; this is just dark and I thought I should share. Please, be nice if you leave a comment! (Please leave a comment)

Justin is sitting at their table in the morning and he is taking up too much space. He is too _there_ , too aware of his own body and how Bryce watches it. Justin tries to make it less entertaining for Bryce to watch but it only seems to make him watch closer.

Waits for a twitch in his straight spine; rigid and aware, like a deer when caught in the wolf's eyes.

Counts the amount of times he blinks as they eat; notes how his eyelashes cusp to his cheeks and how dead his eyes look -part of Justin doesn't think he was this dead before Bryce, this resigned.

Enjoys how Justin's mouth opens and closes -and how goddamn weak he can feel when he does because he knows Bryce is watching, knows what Bryce is thinking when he watches Justin open his mouth and slip the fork inside. Justin doesn't eat much; because Bryce is watching at his house, school and his house isn't a home anymore and Justin isn't welcome there. Justin doesn't eat much but he also doesn't have much of an appetite.

Listens and observes the way Justin interacts with his parents -when they're there. Bryce's parents are rarely there and that's why Justin assumes that they think it's okay to interrogate him about his life. They ask, and ask, and ask until Justin can't breath. Can feel himself suffocating and spiralling.

And Bryce is _watching_.

Bryce is watching when he spirals too, watches him drink until the body Bryce is watching doesn't feel like his own - Zach's maybe, or Standall's, close to him but just not Justin's.

Bryce watches him get addicted to heroin, the feeling of his mind being free to float from a body too great despite Justin knowing how many people die from this shit.

All just to escape a body, not his body - Bryce's body, really, if he is to label it as anyone's. It is not his own, that's certain.

Bryce watches with a mix of perverted glee and pieces of terror.

Justin puts up less of a fight drunk, words slurred and vocal cords out of commission with the burn of too many different whiskies -Justin will drink anything, as long as it gets him fucked up- and he's so damn easy to pin down. Cheeks flushed and eyes shiny from the alcohol swimming in him, Justin is too pretty for Bryce not to touch. He's easier drunk.

But Bryce likes a fight. Bryce loved the feeling of Justin pounding his fists against his chest, of trying to find any advantage point as he shouts "No, no! Come on, no! We aren't doing this! Not again, Bryce!" There's always an again. There's always Bryce pinning Justin down as he struggles and writhes and eventually breaks down to pleas.

There is a perk to a big, empty house and a maid that's only around sometimes.

He hates watching Justin destroy himself, because pervertedly, that's what Bryce knows he should be doing. Bryce likes to watch though too; likes to see how pretty Justin is when he breaks. Bryce likes to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice!!! :) 
> 
> Also, I take prompts/requests, if you'd like to put one in the comments!


End file.
